My Hogwarts:Girl and Marauder's
by ToHaRdToDeAl
Summary: As the Sorting Hat yelled Ravenclaw, everyone in the hall was surprised… silent. Alixandrea Potter was always in the shadows of her older brother. So was her twin. When she goes to Hogwarts, does she know what she's in for? RemusOC, SiriusOC JPLE MWPP era


**Title- My Hogwarts: Book One**

**Disclaimer- must I say this again… I am not, and probably never will be a writer for this amazing series… So DON'T THROW ME IN JAIL! Porforvor? I think that's how you spell please in Spanish though I bet I'm wrong… ANYWAY…**

**Yayayayayay another by the amazing me!**

**Jami- you give yourself too much credit sis.**

**Jami you get a raspberry! )**

**Jami is my annoying twin if you all have not noticed though I bet you didn't.**

**Moving on this is 'bout a girl named Alixandrea Samantha Potter who goes to Hogwarts blah, blah, blah… meets someone falls in love, blah, blah, blah, and kicks some Slytherin ASS!! Mwahhhhhh MWPP… derm what have I written that isn't. AU**

**I need a life…**

**Presenting….**

**The Prologue!!**

As the Sorting Hat yelled Ravenclaw, everyone in the hall was surprised… silent, everyone that was but me, Alixandrea Samantha Potter. Every single Potter had landed in Gryffindor and I had gotten into Ravenclaw, oh well guess it's better than Slytherin or Hufflepuff. So, what did I do, I hoped off the stool and toward the Ravenclaw table, receiving all sorts of looks… from everyone. Teachers and students alike.

I was from America, Massachusetts, Auburn MA. Me and my sister (partner in crime) Tammy S. Potter. Our brother James (Jami) Daun Potter was not, he lived in England all his life; therefore, he had come here for the previous two years. Jami was my twin (I older), Tammy my sister, a year younger. I was starting in my third year, her in her second.

I sat down randomly, next to a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She looked nice, as she was the only person who smiled at me as I sat down next to her. And so the regular sorting of first years began with the call of "Arrat, Terissa", she landed in my house, we all clapped loudly. The girl across from me seemed to know her as she was jumping up and down her blonde hair swirling, covering her beautiful brown eyes. And the sorting ended with "Wallace, Darian" who landed in Hufflepuff.

Dumbledore rose once Darian was seated and said, "Tuck in", clapped his hands twice and food appeared. Sweat, sweat food, who knew I needed some. Before he sat, I swear he winked at me, smiling. I smiled back and turned to my table now covered in food. Yum, yum. The hall immediately filled with laughter and conversation.

"My name's Nymphadora Tonks, you?" asked the girl next to me politely smiling and having a disgusted look in her eye at her name. I laughed good naturally,

"Alixandrea Potter, you?" I asked the blonde girl across from me.

"Niagra Arrat, pleasure. Blood?" seeing my confused look Nymphadora laughed and said,

"Purity, you know," I was still confused, very confused, "half, muggle, pure."

Something clicked, "Ohhh you mean type," I thought for a second, "pure and muggle."

"What?" asked Niagra,

"You can only be one," said Nymphadora,

"Put it this way, I'm pure by blood, muggle by heart," I smiled at their bemused expressions, "My dad raised me muggle, my mum and dad are divorced, James lives with mum, here in England; Tammy and I live with dad in America."

"Ohh, I get it, I'm half, mums pure, dad's muggle." Said Nymphadora looking politely at Niagra,

"Muggle," she sighed, "many people don't care, but Slytherins do, God I hate most of them." Nymphadora nodded,

"You know what I hate," she looked at me as she spoke, "my aunts are in Slytherin and are only about one or two years older."

"That sucks… big time," I answered, "well, what can I call you two? Nicknames?"

"You can call me Ni," said Niagra,

"Me? You can call me Nym, Dora or Tonks, your pick,"

"Yours?" asked Niagra looking me in the eye,

"Ummm," I looked thoughtful, "how 'bout Rea, orrr Alix!"

"Deal?" asked Nym hopeful,

"Deal!" Ni and I shouted, we shook on it, laughing good naturally, I was already starting to love it here…

**A/N- Hey this only my prologue and I like it! I have a question_, DON'T WORRY_ you're _not _in trouble, in school we were asked to write a persuasive essay about whether or not teens should be allowed in malls and I was just looking on suggestions on why we should. Also we were asked to come up with arguments against why we shouldn't so just asking if you all could help... and review please too? The first chapter is on the way.**


End file.
